


Gerry gets sued (by Parsley)

by FiggyFic



Series: Smile For Me Fics [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Court, Gen, Humor, Lawyer, get sued, parsley is a disaster, this is how court works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiggyFic/pseuds/FiggyFic
Summary: Parsley's turnParsley has a new case and has to sue Gerry, but things get complicated. (I think)





	Gerry gets sued (by Parsley)

**Author's Note:**

> trencil's next on my list
> 
> these will be dailies

The courtroom was bustling that day. 

A lot of commotion had stirred up when on Junely fifty-second, Parsley Botch sued Gerry Podunk for falsely advertising a "fix even the poofiest of hairs" brush. 

Parsley received the item on the very same day around noon after exchanging monetary goods in the form of toothbrushes. What did Gerry want with twelve toothbrushes was beyond Parsley. One hour after purchasing the item, Parsley commenced to use the product in the comfort of his own bathroom when he noticed something was off. This brush! It's not a brush! It's a pined cone on a stick! Being a lawyer, Parsley did the only logical thing a lawyer would do.

"Gerry Podunk is being sued by Parsley Botch on an account of false advertising." The judge proclaimed. 

The audience exchanged gossiping whispers amongst each other. 

The judge slammed her plastic gavel and the squeaks silenced the crowd.

"You may stahrt your case Mr. Botch. And remumber, the jury is watching and will cast their votes at the end of your statement."

Parsley stood up and pointed at Gerry. Pointing is very polite in a court room setting. "I call Gerry Podunk to the stand."

The little creature called Gerry waddled up to the stand, snorfling a lot. 

W  
What? Is this really the same cold-blooded conman who tricked him out of his twelve prized toothbrushes? No. This has to be part of his game. He's trying to win the sympathy votes.

The lawyer nervously cleared his throat. "Your honor, this man-"  
"MAN? What'cha talkin' bout? 'm a kid!" Gerry said, jumping up behind the stand to be seen by the jury.

Whispers filled the room once more.

"A child?"

"You're telling me this grown man sued a child?"

"Some peeps get sooooo salty for gettin' prank'd."

Parsley's eyes darted around at his audience. 

N-No way! Gerry was a grown man, right? His voice sounded like it belongs to someone who ate smoke for forty years! This can't be!

A couple of boos echoed their way to Parsley, who was now very sweaty, as the judge squeaked away at her hammer. Jeez, was this courtroom getting hot or what?

From the corner of his eye, Parsley could see the jury starting to cast their votes against him.

The judge narrowed her eyes and peered into Parsley's soul. "Well, care to expuhlain yourself, Mistuh Parsley?

QUICK! He had to come up a convincing reason why he sued A CHILD.

In a state of panic, Parsley took a deep breath and yelled,

"I'M GAY."


End file.
